The Liar's Dice Drinking Game
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: One shot After Jack's suggestion, he, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, James and Bootstrap all enjoy a nice game of dice and rum. AUish


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is a bit more random than my usual fare. Enjoy and Happy New Year.

* * *

It was late at night on board the Black Pearl as everyone sat around its Captain while he explained the game to them.

"It's all very simple mates; every time someone is called a liar, the losing team has to take a drink savvy?"

"Wait, what," Elizabeth said.

"Oh come on; we've all got to get loose once in awhile. Now come on; who wants to go first."

Everyone looked at each other before James and Will both slowly raised their hands.

"Would've picked the both of you anyway. Let 'er rip."

The men placed the dice within the cups, looked at each other with steely gazes and placed them onto the wooden plank in front of them. They each took a peek into the cup and Jack started it off.

"I bid four twos."

"Five twos," Will said.

"Now why'd you have to go and do that?"

"Because this game is hard enough to understand as it is."

"Four sixes?" James said.

"Three sixes," Jack said.

"Four fives."

"Liar!" James said. Everyone revealed their cups.

"Who won?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," Jack said. He shrugged and passed out the rum to which everyone drank just to relax a bit more before continuing. Elizabeth and Will were, as always, disgusted by the taste, James seemed used to it and Jack and Gibbs just chugged the whole bottle.

"Next?" he asked.

At that moment, Bootstrap came up on deck and looked around. "What's going on?"

"It's the Liar's Dice Drinking Game," Jack said brightly.

"Aye, I remember this. Mind if I take a hand at it?" Bootstrap said happily.

"But of course. Gibbs, Elizabeth, you're up."

Elizabeth looked fearfully over to Will but he nodded trying to encourage her. They shook the cups of dice and placed them onto the table.

"Norrie is your partner Bill," Jack said leaning back in his seat. The two men exchanged a glance before going back to the game.

"Two fives," Gibbs said.

Elizabeth peeked under her cup and nodded. "Four twos?"

"Five threes."

"Liar!" Gibbs said loudly causing Elizabeth to jump. The three of them revealed the dice and it turned out Gibbs was right.

"Oh bloody hell," James said accepting his bottle from Jack. They had to drink the entire contents of the bottle before the game could go on.

**

* * *

**Twenty minutes later - 

"Hahaha."

Elizabeth snickered at James whose wig was on backwards.

"You look ridiculous," Will said, very red faced.

"Can we please continue soon? I'm too bloody sober," Jack said.

"Well that might just be because you are a bit too good at lying," Elizabeth said.

All was silent for about ten seconds before the three of them just started to laugh. It seemed that Bootstrap was the only one who could hold his liquor out of the group. Elizabeth stole Jack's hat from off the table and put it on her head.

"What's all this then? I leave you all for one minute and look what happens; everything's gone to pot!" she said trying to impersonate the man.

Laughing, Will stole the hat from her. "Where's the thump-thump?"

"Can we get back to the game now?" Jack asked, now getting annoyed.

"Of course Captain," James said. He then began to crack up and that caused the others to laugh again.

"No, we're being honest," Will said as Jack had begun to take out his pistol.

"Alright then. I bid three twos."

"Five hundred and fifty three sixes," James said causing Bootstrap to roll his eyes.

Will it seemed had passed out so James poked him in the arm. "Six of spades!" he said jumping.

"It's Liar's Dice dear," Elizabeth said kindly into his ear.

Will turned to her smiling and nodding before leaning in to give her a kiss. He missed the first time but found her cheek (which turned out to be her forehead) the second time. "Need to work on my aim," he said before looking at his own dice.

"Eight hundred and eighty two fives."

"Good grief," Gibbs muttered while shaking his head.

**

* * *

**Another hour later – 

"So I walked right up to him and punched Feng right in the nose."

The dice lay forgotten as Jack was tired of losing (or winning as the case might be) and just wanted to get drunk off his face. While James, Gibbs and Bootstrap listened to that with bottles in hand, Will and Elizabeth were in a dark corner.

"How do you feel?" Will asked caressing her cheek.

Elizabeth thought about it for a bit. "Drunk," she said with a nod.

That caused Will to laugh and pull her into a romantic kiss to which Elizabeth reciprocated. Will broke away and pointed a finger in her face.

"I have a feeling we're not going to remember any o' this tomorrow," he said slurring.

They looked over to the men laughing at James who passed out and back at each other.

"Hopefully they won't remember either. I love you," she said tracing his jaw line.

"And I you," he said back before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
